Beware of the Monster
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: 3x2x5, lemon. O conto de como o prudente piloto chinês se tornou um monstro. Trowa e Duo querem ensinar uma coisa para Wufei, mas talvez não seja uma boa idéia se ele gostar demais. Capítulo único. Tradução.


**Beware of the Monster**

_Autora: Katikat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Título:** Cuidado com o Monstro

**Avisos:** Capítulo único, lemon, trio

**Classificação: **NC-17, pós-guerra

**Sumário da autora:** Humor, pós-guerra, 3x5x2, o conto de como o prudente piloto chinês se tornou um monstro.

**Sumário da tradutora:** Trowa e Duo querem ensinar uma coisa para Wufei, mas talvez não seja uma boa idéia se ele gostar demais.

**Trio:** 3x2x5

* * *

_Data de publicação das fics participantes do Desafio Amores Possíveis: 27/06/2010 (domingo)._

_Mais uma fic sendo postada como tributo ao Desafio. E agora, um trio! Ainda menos convencional. É... essas coisas existem! E é só para atiçar a curiosidade pelo que vem aí com as fics participantes. Prepare uma limonada geladinha:_

* * *

'_Por que, oh por quê?_' Wufei grunhia consigo mesmo colocando a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. Fechou os olhos com força, mas não adiantou. Mesmo sem ver ou ouvir nada, a cama ainda se movia, vibrando levemente quando batia continuamente na parede.

Rangeu os dentes quando os gemidos e gritos de "Trowa, oh Deus, sim, Trowa!" chegaram aos seus ouvidos mesmo pelo travesseiro grosso de penas. Ele estava farto! Sentou-se na sua cama e esmurrou a armação de cima do beliche.

"Maxwell! Barton! Não conseguem ficar de calças por uma noite? Até coelhos tiram folga!" gritou, então voltou a se deitar.

A essa altura, isso já durava por dias e noites. Três dias atrás, o aquecimento na ala de dormitórios de Wufei quebrou e o diretor do dormitório – com muitos pedidos de desculpas – distribuiu os estudantes da dita ala para o resto do grande e velho prédio. No começo, Wufei pensou que seria uma boa idéia dividir quarto com seus ex-co-pilotos, mas rapidamente mudou de idéia depois da segunda vez que pisou no pequeno cubículo que era o quarto de seus amigos e se deparou com eles fazendo 'aquilo' entusiasticamente. E era como se eles não tivessem parado desde então. Wufei começava a pensar em voltar para o quarto com um pouco mais que uma leve apreensão. Infelizmente, de acordo com o diretor não havia mais quartos vagos. E quando o velho homem disse que poderia levar semanas para a central de aquecimento ser consertada, pela primeira vez na sua vida realmente considerou desmaiar bem ali.

Um estranho silêncio predominou no quarto e Wufei ficou nervoso. Então viu a ponta de uma longa trança apontar na beirada da cama de cima, seguida de mechas de cabelo que engrossavam até um rosto corado com olhos excessivamente brilhantes o olharam de cima a baixo.

"Estamos te perturbando, Wufei?" Duo perguntou, olhos cintilando.

Wufei lançou um olhar fulminante. "Pelo amor dos santos, Maxwell!" jogou os braços para cima em frustração. "Preciso dormir e descansar. E não consigo fazer isso com vocês metendo aí em cima. Por que a gente não troca de cama, pelo menos?"

Duo piscou para ele, olhos se tornando ainda mais felizes. "Sr. Chang, você realmente falou 'metendo'? Estou chocado." Ele riu quando o chinês fez uma carranca para ele, mas seu riso se tornou um grito alto quando Wufei agarrou o fim de sua trança e a puxou forte. "Ai!" gritou, tomando seu cabelo característico das mãos do ofensor. "Por que fez isso?" fez um bico.

Wufei bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Porque o que vocês fazem é nojento!" continuou o fulminando com os olhos.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Duo piscou novamente. "Você acha que homossexualidade é nojento?" perguntou desacreditado.

"Não, claro que não!" Wufei falou nervoso.

"Então, o que...?" Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram e piscaram ainda outra vez. "Você está falando de sexo?" ele quase afinou o tom na última palavra.

Isso obviamente chamou a atenção do outro ocupante da cama de cima já que uma segunda cabeça apareceu ao lado da primeira, franjas longas dependuradas como neve derretida no cabelo bagunçado, revelando ambos os olhos verdes.

Wufei murmurou algo, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas, e fixou os olhos no pé da cama.

"Ei, Wufei!" Duo chamou e quando o chinês não reagiu, um travesseiro o acertou no rosto com uma pancada suave.

"Corta essa, Maxwell!" Wufei explodiu, tirando o travesseiro do rosto.

"Então responda minha pergunta." Quando o chinês continuou quieto, Duo cantarolou: "Tenho outro travesseiro aqui."

Wufei o olhou de cara feia. "Certo, sim. Estava falando de sexo. Satisfeito?"

Os olhos dos garotos de ponta cabeça piscaram novamente.

"Uh, estou certo em adivinhar que você não gosta de sexo?" Trowa perguntou cuidadosamente, como se não estivesse certo que Wufei falava sério.

"Sim," Wufei falou de uma vez. "Não entendo como podem achar tão apelativo. É só uma gemeção animal com muito suor. Uma malhação pesada consegue o mesmo efeito."

Dessa vez as sobrancelhas dos rapazes de ponta cabeça chegaram quase as raízes do cabelo.

"Malhação pesada?" Duo guinchou. "Não é à toa que você é um louco conservador chato!" bufou.

Olhando-os enraivecido, Wufei surtou. "Max-" antes de conseguir terminar o que queria dizer, outro travesseiro o atingiu silenciando-o. Tirando o objeto ofensivo de si, Wufei se sentou. "Max-" novamente não terminou, pois o que viu tirou as palavras de sua boca.

Duo, que estava até esse momento dependurado agarrou o metal da cama, jogou as pernas para fora e rolando, caiu suavemente no chão. Peladão!

Os olhos de Wufei se arregalaram observando a trança balançar na bunda do rapaz, então rapidamente desviou o olhar, corando furiosamente. "Maxwell! Vista alguma coisa! Você não está sozinho aqui, se não percebeu!"

Duo se virou para ele, colocando as mãos nos quadris, mostrando sua nudez em cada detalhe. "Ave, Wufei, eu tenho tudo o que você tem, sabe?"

"Mas não tem que me mostrar!" Wufei gritou, olhos ainda o evitando. "Por que você sempre tem que estar pelado na cama?"

"As pessoas geralmente ficam peladas para transarem, sabe?" A voz de Duo transbordava sarcasmo. "Você sabe disso, né?"

A cabeça de Wufei se voltou para ele para dar uma tirada, mas vendo a maravilha nua na sua frente, desviou outra vez. "Sim, eu sei!"

Duo ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você não soa tão confiante." Parou, cruzando os braços e encarando os olhos do amante, que estava agora sentado no beliche, as pernas balançando para frente e para trás na beirada. "Wufei, você já fez sexo?" perguntou cautelosamente.

"Claro!"

"Exatamente quantas vezes?"

"Não é da sua conta," o chinês retrucou.

"Wufei... Devo pegar outro travesseiro?" Duo ameaçou.

Wufei cruzou os braços sobre o peito também e murmurou algo.

"Perdão?" Duo se inclinou próximo.

"Uma vez, 'tá?" Wufei soltou, sabendo não ter escapatória. Quando o trançado colocava algo na cabeça, era como um pitbull com um osso. O silêncio pareceu se prolongar demais e Wufei arriscou uma rápida espiada. Ao ver que Duo e Trowa, que ainda estava sentado na cama de cima fora de seu campo de visão, estavam conversando em silêncio, franziu o cenho. "O quê?"

Obviamente terminando o diálogo com os olhos com um maneio de cabeça da parte de Duo, este se voltou para Wufei com uma expressão predatória no rosto. Sentou-se na cama ao lado do chinês completamente desinibido com sua nudez. "Cara, acho que tenho uma oferta para você..."

Wufei murmurou 'oh-oh' e se recostou na parede. Ele tinha a sensação de que não gostaria dessa oferta...

'_Por quê, oh por que eu os deixei me convencer disso?_' Wufei se perguntou pela décima vez. De início, achou a idéia de Maxwell louca, mas então começou a ver os méritos na oferta.

"Nos dê uma noite para te provar o quanto sexo pode ser maravilhoso," Maxwell disse com aquele sorriso demoníaco. "Se não gostar, então Trowa e eu não transaremos enquanto você não se mudar para seu quarto." Vendo a hesitação na expressão de Wufei, Duo continuou rapidamente: "Pense nisso – o que é uma noite comparada a um mês inteiro de bom sono?"

E assim, ele aceitou. Mas agora, deitado na cama vestindo apenas cuecas, e com Duo por cima dele pressionando sua boca nos lábios firmemente fechados de Wufei, o homem chinês começou a duvidar de sua sanidade quando tomou aquela decisão.

Duo se afastou, franzindo para o homem abaixo. "Relaxa, Wufei. Se ficar tão tenso, posso muito bem fazer amor com uma tábua de lavar roupa."

Wufei olhou feio para o rapaz nu. "Estou tentando. Mas não consigo com ele assistindo." Apontou para Trowa, que estava sentado no chão próximo a cama de baixo, assistindo seus dois colegas de quarto com um olhar tão intenso que Wufei estava convencido de que o rapaz mais alto começaria a tomar notas logo. Ele se sentia como um tipo de experimento científico.

Duo se virou para seu amante, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Trowa sorriu sacana, ajoelhou-se e escalou a cama. Duo sorriu e se moveu para dar espaço.

"O que está fazendo, Barton?" Wufei perguntou suspeitoso quando Trowa se inclinou para mais perto. Quando o chinês percebeu que Trowa tinha os olhos fixos na sua boca, seus olhos se arregalaram e fechou a boca firmemente.

Trowa se curvou para frente, pressionando as bocas gentilmente. Wufei estava determinado a não deixar... Então repentinamente ele arfou, abrindo a boca quando Duo deslizou a mão dentro de sua cueca e acariciou sua masculinidade. Trowa imediatamente usou essa chance para investir sua língua dentro da boca de Wufei gentilmente, explorando a cavidade.

Quando o rapaz mais alto finalmente se afastou, Wufei ficou ali deitado, ofegante, seus olhos de certa forma vidrados. Isso foi... Diferente de suas experiências com Meiran todos esses anos atrás. Trowa sorriu delicadamente e colocou uma mão no rosto de Wufei. Quando o chinês não protestou, desceu e o beijou profundamente outra vez.

Dessa vez Wufei abriu mais a boca voluntariamente e enquanto o beijo gentil de Trowa se tornava faminto e suas mãos grossas começavam a explorar seu peitoral, o rapaz de cabelos negros gemeu baixinho. Mas quando Duo mexeu a mão pelo membro de Wufei novamente, os olhos do chinês abriram e ele teria arfado mais uma vez se Trowa não tivesse selado sua boca com a própria. O movimento da mão de Duo mandava faíscas por todas as partes de seu corpo, mas especialmente em seu ventre onde se amontoaram e ataram em um nó de lava quente e derretida.

Trowa desceu uma trilha de beijos por sua mandíbula e fechou os lábios na pele delicada do pescoço do rapaz confuso. Wufei começou a respirar pesadamente, levantando os quadris instintivamente para encontrar a mão habilidosa de Duo que agora se movia mais rápido, forçando a lava quente do estômago de Wufei espirrar. Trowa entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Wufei, oferecendo ao outro rapaz uma âncora. E ao morder a veia pulsante no pescoço de Wufei, o chinês escalou um ponto sem volta e alcançou o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida, apertou a mão de Trowa firmemente e gritou, seus olhos rodando para trás de sua cabeça. Agora entendia porque os franceses chamavam o orgasmo de 'pequena morte'.

Quando Wufei conseguiu acordar de seu torpor, satisfeito, foi para se encontrar deitado de lado, com Trowa atrás dele e Duo gentilmente beijando seu rosto. Antes que conseguisse mais do que piscar duas vezes, sentiu algo o cutucando nas nádegas. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em confusão, mas nada senão um ofego e um pequeno grito de surpresa passaram por seus lábios quando a masculinidade de Trowa deslizou sem esforço, abrindo espaço pela sua entrada bem lubrificada e alargada.

Ele não entendia como isso era possível, portanto congelou, contraindo seus músculos. Ficou desacordado por tanto tempo? Seu corpo ficou tenso tentando expulsar o intruso indesejado. Apertou os dentes e os olhos, determinado a não se dar por vencido dessa vez. Mas pelo jeito Duo Maxwell seria sua perdição essa noite.

No momento em que estava a ponto de protestar alto, Duo o tomou na boca, girando a língua em torno de seu membro, gemendo de modo gutural, suavemente, mandando essas vibrações por todo o seu corpo. Wufei arfou por ar. O rapaz mais alto atrás dele riu, e então se movimentou contra ele e Wufei ofegou uma segunda vez, estrelas dançando na frente de seus olhos. O que quer que Trowa tenha atingido fundo dentro de seu corpo era bom. Instintivamente acompanhou o movimento, olhos rodando para trás de sua cabeça, o que rendeu outra risada de seus amantes.

_Amantes_, soava estranho mesmo para ele. Ainda ontem nunca teria considerado...

Gemeu alto, as maçãs do rosto enrubescendo, olhos fechados. A gentileza da boca de Duo era um contraste com as estocadas rápidas e duras que Trowa estava dando, segurando seu quadril com força. Wufei estava certo de que teria marcas no dia seguinte. Porém, não se importou, já que estava completamente perdido na sensação.

Apertou os lençóis, torceu-os nas mãos, um som de choramingo baixo deixando sua garganta sentindo o clímax se formando no estômago. Era quente, tão quente que quase o cegava. Não sabia que poderia se sentir assim. A sensação quente da boca de Duo junto com as golpeadas afiadas de Trowa, empurrando contra algo muito prazeroso e tão fundo nele provou serem demais. Seu corpo ficando completamente rígido, os músculos se contraíram, os olhos se fecharam, rangeu os dentes, um profundo lamento deixou sua boca enquanto liberava a paixão enclausurada de sua juventude.

A noite se acendeu com fogos de artifício...

"Vamos, pessoal," Wufei choramingou, cutucando seus camaradas roncando. "Só mais uma vez."

Duo lamentou, escondendo a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. "Vai 'bora. Precisamos dormir!"

Wufei sentou em seus calcanhares, olhando desesperançado para seus amigos. "Só mais uma."

Trowa espiou por um olho. "Já transamos seis vezes essa noite. De jeito nenhum consigo fazer meu pau ficar duro de novo, então sai!" Abanou para ele como se fosse uma mosca irritante.

Wufei fez bico. "Não é justo!" grunhiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peitoral. Primeiro o ensinavam como fazer e depois do deixavam na mão. Tão injusto. "Maxwell!" o chinês cutucou o quadril de seu amante com o dedo.

Duo ficou de costas, suspirando em frustração. "Só mais uma vez, mas daí você nos deixa dormir!"

E enquanto Wufei reluzia de alegria e os desossava outra vez, os outros dois rolaram os olhos. Eles criaram um monstro!

**Fim.**

_E para abençoar o Desafio, as queridíssimas autoras participantes e as ilustres leitoras votantes, dê-me sua mão e, uni-vos em uma corrente de oração ao Santo Yaoi:_

_**"Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso Boy Love  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!"**_


End file.
